fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Inigo
Inigo (アズール Azūru, Azur in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Olivia, and a character from the future. If Olivia marries Chrom, then Inigo will be the brother of Lucina, if Olivia marries the Avatar, then he will be the brother of Morgan. Otherwise, he will be an only child. His birthday is on August 7th. His English voice is provided by Liam O'Brien. Profile Inigo is the son of Olivia from the future. He aspires to be a dancer like her, but is embarrassed to show anyone, including her. In his Paralogue, Inigo has been tirelessly fighting off bandits to protect a local village, or more specifically, a local village girl. Chrom's army arrives to deal with the bandit and encounter Inigo. Olivia manages to catch up to him and Inigo is flustered by his mother's sudden appearance. He leaves to return to killing the bandits in hopes of scoring a date from the village girl from earlier. After defeating all the bandits, Inigo approaches his mother and tries introducing himself, but finds himself unable to do so, so he shows Olivia his ring: the same ring she is wearing. Since returning from the future, Inigo had been searching for his mother by locating as many dancers as he could until he finally found her. Inigo tells her that he can dance too but when Olivia asks him to show her, he becomes shy and asks his mother to dance instead, which she reciprocates his earlier feeling. Inigo prepares to head back to the village for "tea-time" but Chrom tells him to either come with them or get left behind. With no choice, Inigo abandons his original intention and joins Chrom's army. After the war, Inigo traveled the world, solving other people's problems as a mercenary or entertaining others by dancing. Many people were grateful for his services. Inigo's support with Olivia reveals that he used to be shy as a child, but his mother in the future told him to try and work on his confidence by talking to girls. His skirt-chasing tendencies developed as a result of his mother's advice. This support also reveals that Olivia in the future taught Inigo how to dance, but she died right before she could teach him the last part of one last dance. He always wondered what his mother would say if she could see him dancing now when he finished the choreography, and tried to hide his dance from Olivia for as long as possible because it was not finished. In the end, Olivia decided to teach Inigo the final steps to the dance. Inigo's support with his father reveals that while he was in the future, he had to not show any weakness, and just kept fighting with a smile on his face while acting like nothing was wrong, even though both his mother and father were dead. His mission is to get back to a world where everyone can smile and feelings do not have to be feigned. The Future Past In an alternate future, where Grima manages to take over the land, Inigo is seen with Owain, Yarne, and Brady, running from a swarm of Risen that has began to chase them. Owain manages to persuade Yarne and Brady to run ahead to deliver the Jewels to Lucina, but Inigo stays behind and cuts the bridge to prevent the Risen from crossing. If all the children manage to survive at the end of the battle, Inigo and Owain will meet up with Brady and Yarne. Half a year later, Inigo has stopped his womanizing habits and has started to work with Brady to perform his own dancing on stage. Personality Inigo originally was as shy and withdrawn as his mother. However due to the advice she gave him to talk to girls, he became outgoing and likes to socialize. Unfortunately this also causes Inigo to flirt with every girl he comes across, though most end up slapping and rejecting him. He has a tendency to cry and become extremely depressed when nothing goes the way he planned. Inigo dreams of becoming a dancer much like his mother, but is embarrassed to do so, even in front of Olivia. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Mercenary |10 |11 |5 |2 |4 |9 |12 |4 |4 |5 | Armsthrift Patience | Sword - C | Killing Edge Concoction |} Growth Rates Avatar as father |88% |56% |25% |63% |61% |60% |36% |25% |} Note: These are for the Avatar's default growth rates. Chrom as father |90% |56% |16% |65% |63% |65% |38% |25% |} Frederick as father |95% |56% |16% |61% |55% |55% |40% |25% |} Virion as father |86% |56% |23% |65% |65% |55% |35% |26% |} Stahl as father |91% |58% |16% |63% |60% |58% |43% |21% |} Vaike as father |95% |60% |16% |66% |61% |56% |40% |20% |} Kellam as father |91% |56% |18% |65% |61% |53% |45% |28% |} Lon'qu as father |88% |55% |20% |68% |66% |60% |35% |25% |} Ricken as father |91% |50% |25% |61% |60% |63% |36% |26% |} Gaius as father |91% |58% |18% |66% |65% |53% |35% |23% |} Donnel as father |91% |58% |18% |65% |65% |68% |38% |23% |} Note: Add 20% to all growths if Inigo inherits the Aptitude skill from Donnel. Gregor as father |95% |56% |16% |65% |60% |56% |40% |21% |} Libra as father |90% |51% |25% |66% |61% |56% |35% |28% |} Henry as father |90% |55% |25% |66% |63% |55% |40% |25% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Olivia *Inigo's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) *Owain *Brady *Gerome Class Sets Base Classes *Mercenary - Promotes to Bow Knight or Hero *Myrmidon - Promotes to Assassin or Swordmaster *Barbarian - Promotes to Berserker or Warrior *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from Olivia Inigo cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Dancer *Pegasus Knight - Dark Flier - Falcon Knight Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Chrom as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Great Knight or Paladin *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight He will always inherit Rightful King. Frederick as Father *Cavalier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper and Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage and Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father Inigo receives no new reclassing options from Gregor. Libra as Father *Priest *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Dark Mage Quotes Event Tiles *"What's this on the ground? ...Perhaps some lovely lass dropped it?" (item) *"I was just practicing a few dance moves. I hope no one was watching..." (exp) *"I got some practice in if you know what I mean... What! No! FIGHTING practice! (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Men *"You know, you're fun to be around. Why don't we fight together in the next battle?" (team up) *"What do you dream about? People like us should share these things!" (dreams) *"What do you do when we have spare time between battles?" (free time) *"Why the silly grin? Don't tell me you saw me practicing my dances!" (happy) Replying - Men *"I'll do my best. Together, we should be able to handle any foe!" (team up) *"I dream of being a danc... Uh, I mean, sweeping the ladies off their feet!" (dreams) *"My little secret. But it's nothing worth mentioning." (free time) *"Sadly, no... I simply caught a glimpse of a lovely maiden." (happy) Asking - Women *"Why don't you and I fight together in the coming battle? Beauty inspires me." (team up) *"I've always wondered how ladies like you spend their free time. Care to share?" (free time) *"You wear a radiant smile today. Perhaps you were pondering having tea with me?" (happy) *"What do you dream about? People like us should share these things!" (dream) Replying - Women *"Fight with you? I would be honored beyond words, my lady." (team up) *"I dream of being a danc... Uh, I mean, being a man worthy of your affection." (dreams) *"Join me for tea, and perhaps you'll learn how I fill my private time." (free time) *"Not at all! Did I really seem that happy? It flatters me you even noticed." (happy) Asking - Olivia *"Mother, you move so gracefully in battle. Will you teach me your secrets?" (train) *"Mother, did I catch you flirting with another man? Please don't erase my existence." (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? A gift, perhaps, to cheer you up?" (gift) *"Mother, you certainly were beautiful when you were young. Tell me about your life!" (story) Replying - Olivia *"Well, of course. But you taught me all of my swordplay, so you have an unfair edge!" (train) *"Don’t worry, Mother. I’m fine. I just tend to push myself in front of the fairer sex." (concern) *"Thank you, but just a smile will suffice." (gift) *"In the future? I used to pester you to dance for me. You were so shy about it, you would hide behind me like you were the child! Ha! But when it mattered, you always stood between me and danger. So when you turn your back on me now, I remember. ...And it saddens me." (story) Asking - Father *"Father, could we train together? I want to see if I’ve gotten any stronger." (train) *"Father, did you recover from that spill by the pond? You’re lucky no one else saw." (concern) *"Father, is there anything you would like? I did so little for you in the future..." (gift) *"Father, how did you spend your time before we met?"(story) Replying - Father *"You and me? Well, all right. If I win, I can brag to the ladies!" (train) *"Don't worry, Father. I'll be all right." (concern) *"Something that would help me with the ladies? Or gold! A large gold ingot! "(gift) *"Hmm... When Mother was still alive, she talked about you a lot. About how brave and kind you were. You must have earned a lot of points! I was actually quite shocked at how aver... Er, never mind." (story) Asking - Married *"What are you hiding there, (name)? Can I help you with it?" (gift) *"Can I hold you for a moment, my love? I dreamt that I lost you for good..." (promise) *"You always have the sweetest experssion, my love. And a heart to match, of course." (compliment) *"I love being with you, (name). Today more than ever." (love) Replying - Married *"But, that's my line! ...Geez, I can see why this works so well on the ladies." (love) *"You're a lovely sight yourself. I'll have to be careful no one else tries to steal you!" (compliment) *"Oh! This is a pendant I bought you. Turn around and I'll help you put it on." (gift) *"Don't worry. I cannot bear the thought of you crying. Just stay happy." (promise) Asking - Child *"Say, why don't we have a contest to see who can get a date the fastest?" (train) *"You seem quiet today. Are you feeling ill?" (concern) *"My son must be popular with the ladies. Need anything for your next date?" (gift)" *"Morgan, do you remember if your future is different than mine?" (story) Replying - Child *"All right. But only if we compete for the heart of a lovely maiden!" (train) *"I hope the ladies haven't noticed. That would certainly hurt my chances." (concern) *"You’re no burden to me! If anything, your laughter is uplifting." (gift) *"My days are... Er, they WERE mostly spent flirting with girls. Is that boring? I should be asking about YOUR life! Did you have a special lady to call your own? If you did, and she's here, and you happen to break up...do let your father know." (story) Level Up *"Please let all the girls have seen that..." (6+ stats up) *"All right! Luck is on my side tonight!" (4-5 stats up) *"Ah, another solid step in the right direction." (2-3 stats up) *"Please don't let any girls have seen that..." (0-1 stat up) *"I'd say that's strong enough. Bulk is...tacky." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Oh, I look good in this. Popularity, here I come!" Armory *"There's so much I want... How will we decide?!" (buying) *"Imagine the shame if they refused to buy my things!" (selling) *"I want something that looks as good as it feels!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Today is a fine day—I can smell it. Watch me sweep the ladies off their feet!" (surge) *"It's so dull here alone... I should see where the others have gotten off to." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Avatar! Good morning! I was just taking a break myself." (morning) *"Oh! Avatar. If you're free, care to go for a walk?" (midday) *"Oh! Good evening, Avatar. I was just about to relax." (evening) *"Avatar, it's not safe to wander about after dark." (night) *"Have a very happy birthday, Avatar." (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. You look sleepy. ...It suits you." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Here to visit? It's nice to see your face." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. It's getting late, but how was your day?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. I was hoping to see you before tucking in." (night) Greetings - Child *"Happy birthday, Father. How old are you today?" (birthday) Roster Olivia's future son. A friendly young man with an insatiable love for women. However, the ladies see his flirting as shallow and seldom bite. He secretly wants to be a dancer. The biggest night owl. Born on August 7th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Let's dance." *"I've got you!" *"A one and a two..." *"Let's go!" *"Here they come." *"Careful now." *"Steady." *"Count me in!" *"I have your back!" *"This'll be quick." Dual Strike *"Well, hello there!" *"Move those feet!" *"Have another!" *"Mind if I cut in?" *"Ready when you are!" Dual Guard *"Not today!" *"You alright?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Beautiful." *"Thanks!" *"You work fast!" Enemy Defeated *"Nothing personal!" *"All safe now." *"Guess I win!" Critical *"It's been lovely." *"No hard feelings!" *"This is your last dance!" *"I'm a man of passion!" Defeated By Enemy *"No! Ngh..." Death/Retreat Quotes Possible Endings ; Inigo - Flower Picker : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. His services and performances were rewarded with the best currency: the joy and gratitude of others. ; Inigo and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Inigo, above all else. ; Inigo and Lucina : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Lucina journeyed with him, and their home of the moment was always brimming with joy and laughter. ; Inigo and Kjelle : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. He and Kjelle continued to perfect their respective skills as crowd pleaser and champion. ; Inigo and Cynthia : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Cynthia made for an enthusiastic partner, and before long the outrageous duo became a social sensation. ; Inigo and Severa : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Inigo and Morgan : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it. ; Inigo and Noire : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. For better or worse, he and Noire were said to be a good match, trading doses of glee for doses of glum. ; Inigo and Nah : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Nah, the responsible one, ensured they were well packed and always had multiple maps at the ready. Etymology The name "Inigo" likely comes from'' indigo'', sixth color of the rainbow and a cross between blue and purple. In the Japanese version, "Azur" name likely comes from azure, meaning blue, possibly in reference to his armor. Inigo's name could possibly be based on "Inigo Montoya," a character from the movie and book, "The Princess Bride", based on the famous quote "... you killed my father, prepare to die!" and how, in Inigo's timeline, his father is dead. In English speaking countries, "Inigo" is a variant of "Iñigo", which is a common Spanish name as English speaking countries does not use the "ñ" character. Trivia *Inigo's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon was first released in Japan. *In the beginning of Paralogue 6, Inigo is seen saving a villager whom he calls "buttercup". This is a reference to the character Inigo Montoya from the movie "The Princess Bride" who similarly helps to save a Princess named Buttercup through the use of his gallant swordplay. *Inigo's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Sword. *If Chrom is Inigo's father, the latter will have the Mark of Naga in his right eye - opposite of his sister Lucina. He reveals this to Chrom in Inigo's paralogue if Chrom recruits him. Interestingly, the Mark does not appear in his critical cut-ins or confession scene. **Inigo and Owain are the only child characters explicitly mentioned to have the Mark of Naga; it is never mentioned if Chrom and Lissa's other children have the Mark or not. Gallery File:Azure.jpg|Inigo's portrait in Awakening. File:azure confession.jpg|Inigo confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Azureconfession.jpg|Inigo's full confession. File:Azur (Yukata CG DLC).png|Inigo in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Azureconcept.jpg|Concept art of Inigo. File:Azur Hero FE13 Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Inigo as a Hero. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters